


Forever Amen

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Raphael, Car Impala, Childhood Friends, Dean's Soul, Female Lucifer, High School Student Castiel, Human Anna, Human Balthazar, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Michael, Human Naomi, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Parent John Winchester, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, Young Castiel, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Zachariah Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are the new kids in school. Again. It's Dean's policy to knock the snot out of a kid in the first week, to show the rest of the school not to mess with them. The blue-eyed guy watching him might as well be the one. But as he nears the boy, there is an immediate connection that overwhelms him, destined to pull them toward one another for the rest of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Response to anon prompt from SPNPrompts on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like where I took your prompt, Anon!

It isn't as though it wasn't obvious when they had met. The shrill cacophony that reverberated between them rang in their heads for days, before finally sighing into a happy constant hum. It had annoyed the hell out of Dean Winchester. It was the same weird tone that pinged from his kid brother sometimes. But this was intense, this was...obnoxious.

Dean's fist was inches away from the kid's face when it started for the first time. Dean had felt it necessary to show a playground full of kids not to mess with him and his brother just because they were new, and this jerk had been looking at him strangely from across the field. Might as well use him as the example. But when the eight year old got too close, the sound had knocked him to his knees.

The blue-eyed kid kept staring.

A buddy of his rushed into their space. "Cas? Guy bothering you?"

"No, Uriel. He's just...loud."

"Loud? Guy didn't say anything except what're you looking at! What's your problem, you jerk?"

Cas reached down for Dean's hand, to help him up.

"What are you doing, Cas? The guy just tried to hit you!"

"And then he didn't." He continued to hold his hand out.

Dean stared back. "Can't you hear that?" He screamed the words over the tone.

Cas leaned down and whispered to him. Oddly, he could hear every word, in spite of the tone ringing in his ears. "I can. But I don't think anyone else can."

"What the hell is it? It's horrible!"

The smaller boy burst into laughter. "Horrible? I think that's the Din!"

"The Din?" Dean was still shouting. "That's stupid! That's...The Din isn't even real. It's something they tell you but it's just lies. And anyway, dude, if I were going to hear my Din, it would sure as hell _not_ be with you." Dean stood and backed away without touching the weird kid. He was irritated and a bit embarrassed that he had failed to make his point about leaving him and Sammy alone. And that Uriel kid looked like a better choice anyway. Smug little...

"I'm Cas, by the way."

Dean whirled around to find the blue eyes beside him. Cas had matched his step as he stalked away, but unlike Dean's heavy boots clomping on the red dirt, Cas's shoes made no sound.

Not that he could have heard it over this horrible shrieking.

"Good for you," Dean replied moodily. "You're giving me a headache."

"That why you were going to hit me?"

"No. You were looking weird at me."

Cas smiled. "Yeah. Because my Din was bouncing off you."

"Dude, that's a fairy tale, okay?"

"Why can't anybody else hear it?"

Dean looked around them. The other kids had gone back to playing as though there were no siren going off. "I got good hearing," he said uneasily.

Cas nodded. "Okay. So I'm Cas."

The boy grimaced. Evidently, he had picked out the weirdest kid on the playground to _not_ hit. "I'm Dean. And that guy over there on his own, that's Sam, my brother."

"He in Kindergarten?"

Dean shrugged. "Just leave us alone."

"Okay." Cas patted him on the shoulder, and winked at him. "But you know it isn't going to leave us alone." He grinned and sauntered off back to his group of friends, all of whom were staring at Dean suspiciously. The tone seemed to sadden and quiet as they separated.

"How long we staying at Uncle Bobby's?"

Dean turned toward the voice. "Huh?" He frowned. "Oh. Might be a while this time."

"I wanted to go to Pastor Jim's."

"Only because he gives you candy."

"No. I like the singing at the church."

Dean cringed. "Yeah, well. We aren't there. We're here at Uncle Bobby's. So suck it up. I'll get you some candy later, and you can listen to the radio."

"I like that boy. He seems nice. I'm glad you didn't hit him."

"Shut up, Sammy."

It was three days later before Dean could stand being in the same class with the noisy kid with the blue eyes who was always watching him. As much as it irritated him, he realized the kid was kind of funny. Every time Mr. Zachariah asked Cas a question in class, the kid smirked and gave a smart-ass response. Dean snickered to himself every time Mr. Zachariah's face turned red. Any fourth grader who had that much nerve was worth a second chance in Dean's book.

"You're older, aren't you?" he asked the kid one day.

Cas smiled at his textbook, then turned toward Dean. "I flunked third grade."

"I didn't even know you could do that."

"I have issues with authority. They thought holding me back a year would fix that. Pretty sure it just made me worse."

Dean nodded. "Okay. Your dad let them do that?"

Cas snorted and looked back down at his book. "Dad's not exactly in the picture."

"Oh. Neither is my mom."

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm bored. We're staying at my crazy uncle's for a few weeks while my dad's out on business. There's nothing to do."

The blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh, I'll show you how to have fun."

"Would your mom care if you came over or something?"

"Anna doesn't care what I do. She's kind of a hippie. She believes in free range kids."

Dean didn't know what any of that meant, but he supposed it meant Cas could come hang out if he wanted. "Okay. Walk us home then."

A figure appeared over the lunchroom table then. "Guy bothering you, Cas?"

Cas took a bite of his pear and shook his head. He did not bother looking up. He turned another page. "Nope. We're soul mates, Gabe. Dean couldn't bother me if he tried."

Dean's eyebrows shot up, and he felt a flush stretching across his cheeks. "Dude. I told you. The Din is a fairy tale."

"Okay," Cas allowed patiently.

The older boy watched them for a moment, then sighed. "Cas, Raf and me are going to hang out at Mike's after school. Balt's bringing Lucy, so don't say anything to Mom. She might tell his mom. You know how she feels about Lucy."

"Why would I be talking to Anna or Naomi about your middle school friends? Balt's mom creeps me out anyway. Always think she doesn't approve or something."

"I'm just saying. And don't tell Uriel. He's funny, but he can be a buzzkill. You coming?"

"No."

The older boy shrugged. "Whatever. Your loss." He reached down and grabbed the candy from Cas's lunch. "One day you'll wish you had come to hang out with us more. We are the cool kids in the middle school, Cas."

Finally, the blue eyes looked up. "Yeah. Speaking of school, why aren't you there?"

Gabe winked at him. "They won't even know I'm gone. Mr. Roman and Ms. Eve don't even look up when they take attendance. Balt's answering for me."

"You skipped class to come here?" Dean murmured.

Gabe's eyes narrowed suddenly. "Yeah. Somebody told me there was a new kid giving my little brother some trouble."

Dean glared back evenly.

Cas snickered. "Dean, he's four years older and fifty pounds bigger than you."

"I've taken down bigger."

The kid laughed. "I bet you have. Gabe, I'm fine. Just go back to class. You can't fly away every time you don't feel like dealing with something."

The older boy sneered at him. "Whatever," he said again. "If you change your mind, come to Mike's."

"I won't. Have fun."

Gabe grabbed another piece of candy and sauntered away.

"Brother, huh?"

"Yup. Asses, both of them. But when I really need him, Gabe's always there."

"You sound like you're a grownup."

"Anna says we're all older than just this life."

"You are one weird kid, you know that?"

"Yes. I know."

They were inseparable for the next month. By the time John came to pick them up, it was nearly painful to be apart. Dean said nothing as they drove away, preferring to let Sam chatter about stories they had read in class, while he watched sullenly out the window and missed his friend. The hum he had come to find comforting was now becoming achingly quiet as distance stretched it thin.

It would be two years before they stayed at Bobby's again, but this time, it was for an entire summer. Dean had raced down the dirt path toward the school playground, and found Cas by the happy humming that filled his whole world. The boy sat on a swing, the sole figure on the whole field. The blue eyes lifted from under the dark hair, which had gotten impossibly messy. The slow smile that spread across his face made Dean's heart leap.

"Cas! Cas!"

The response was quiet, and Dean could feel two whole years of pain dripping from the words. "You're back," Cas sighed with weary relief.

Dean grabbed his friend in a bear hug. "'Course I'm back, stupid!"

Cas held him longer than he meant to, but neither minded. "I've missed you."

The summer flew by, but it became a tradition that the boys would live with Bobby every summer, helping him around his shop and keeping out of trouble while John was away. Sam and his friends Charlie, Jo and Andy spent most of their time at the local gaming shop or the library. Nine months a year, Dean looked out for his brother, took care of his dad, and bounced from school to school. Then, for a few glorious months, he and Cas would be together again, hiking trails, swimming in lakes, sleeping under the stars, and dreading September. Most days, Dean apprenticed under Bobby in the shop, until inevitably Cas came along to knock on whatever hood he was under in the late afternoon. Then they sprinted off into the woods with a cooler of beers and a hundred stories to share.

It was in the final summer before graduation that Cas and Dean were staring up at the stars together, and enjoying _Simple Man_ playing softly in the background. At last, Cas spoke.

"Might go to New Zealand."

Dean shouldn't have been surprised. The random stuff that came out of Cas's pink mouth had not caught him off guard in years. But this had the ghost of sadness in it, and it struck his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You still quitting school?"

"Might as well. They're going to make me retake a bunch of stuff, because I moved around so much. I'm not doing that. I'll take the GED and get it done. Should have done it before."

They both knew why he hadn't. There was no summer vacation for a dropout. No summer vacations meant no reunion of soulmates.

"New Zealand. That's kind of far. Where is that? Australia?"

Cas snorted as he did whenever Dean or his brothers said something stupid. "In the same neighborhood."

"Why New Zealand?"

"I don't know. Maybe Tibet."

Dean smiled, and felt himself relaxing. So Cas had no real plans to leave. "Okay. What are you going to do in Tibet?"

"Gonna be a monk. For a while. They let you go be one for a year or two, then you can give it up whenever you want. I think that's cool. Not like the Catholics."

"I think you can quit being a Catholic monk if you want to."

"Maybe. But there's a lot of guilt. I don't think the Buddhists have as much guilt."

"So Tibet."

"Unless you got a better offer."

Cas was still watching the stars, but now Dean was watching him. "What's that mean?" For no reason, his heart began to pound in his chest.

"You fixed up that old Impala, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you said Sam's gonna stay with Bobby for the rest of high school. So he doesn't have to move around and get his credits all screwed up like you did."

"Yeah."

"So?" At last, Cas turned onto his side and grinned at Dean, his blue eyes sparkling. "You tell me. Where are we going?"

Dean's heart leapt wildly. "I don't..."

"Shut up, Dean. I've put up with your crap for ten years. We're both past eighteen. We'll both take our GED. You got a car, and I can read a map. Where are we going?"

When Dean surged forward to plant his lips squarely onto Cas's, the Din between them hummed happily, quietly, and whispered, "I told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
